dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Punch Tominaga
|retired= |website= }} Chihiro Tominaga (千尋富永 Chihiro Tominaga?, born July 29, 1986) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name who works currently for Dragon Gate. He was part of the stable Mad Blankey. He also have background on Jiu-Jitsu and Karate. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2014-Present) The Most Famous Trainee Tominaga joined the Dragon Gate dojo in early 2006, just behind those who made their debut in the original NEX class. He specialized in jiu-jitsu and traditional karate. However, his development was slow, and he spent many years as a trainee without ever making a proper in-ring appearance. In time he would start to wrestle exhibition matches, he still was no closer to a proper debut and would disappear back to the trainee phase whenever he seemed to be getting close. Despite this, he developed into a rather cult celebrity among the Dragon Gate fan base. This was due to his work at the Body Adapt store and his frequent appearances on the main roster blogs, in particular those for Shingo Takagi. He would be dubbed "The Most Famous Trainee in Japan." It would be Masaaki Mochizuki who finally gave him his break, booking Tominaga in the opening match to one of his Buyuden shows in September 2011. After spending over five years since enrolling into the system, he made his debut teaming with Yosuke Watanabe against Takeshi Minamino and Tomahawk TT. Though he finally made it in to the main card, his appearances were sporadic, usually back in exhibition matches. Breakthrough Tominaga would receive an unexpected opportunity in November. When Open The Triangle Gate Champions Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki, and Kzy held a new Doi Darts event to determine their next set of opponents. Gamma had talked his way into being one while a dart landed on Shachihoko Machine. It was the last dart hitting Tominaga's name that shocked everyone. Just nine official matches into his career, he would be getting a title shot. While his team would be unsuccessful, Tominaga performed valiantly and won the support of the fans. Going into 2012, he would find himself on the receiving end of hostilities from an irate Super Shenlong II, who would later become Mondai Ryu. At the same time, Tominaga tried to impress upon Shingo and YAMATO to form a unit together. Everything came ahead on April 19 when Tominaga defeated Ryu in a match where Tominaga put his hair on the line against Ryu's entrance theme, since Tominaga still did not have one of his own. Impressed with his fighting spirit, Shingo and YAMATO agreed to form a unit with him. Tominaga also revealed that he will give the entrance theme instead to the new incarnation of Super Shenlong, who also joined the group. They became known as -akatsuki-. The concept of the unit was to be seen as a revitalization for the members. For Tominaga, it would potentially kick start a promising career after so many years training However, despite a decent start, the group was not seen as a major force. While Shingo and YAMATO managed to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship twice, neither Tominaga or Shenlong progressed any further in rank with Tominaga losing steam after a hot start and Shenlong just not being considered a strong competitor. On August 1, 2013 -akatsuki- disbanded. Since the disbanding of -akatsuki-, both Tominaga and Watanabe continue to wrestle on the undercard. They are pressured even more to improve by the arrival of the Millennials unit, their peers who undertook learning excursions in North America and returned stronger than ever. Mad Blankey and VerserK On June 5, 2014 Mad Blankey defeated BxB Hulk in a five on one handicap match to retain the naming rights of Mad Blankey when Hulk was attacked by Dr. Muscle. On July 3 CIMA annouced a match Kotoka and Chihiro Tominaga the loser would have a Punch perm hairstyle and Kotoka won the match and later he revealed that he was the Dr. Muscle that help Mad Blankey to win the match and Tominaga renamed himself to Punch Tominaga and he started to act more wildly and screaming and he changed his attire to shirt with tie and painted eyes. Tominga started a feud with CIMA because of the puch perm hair style which lead in to a No Disqualification match on August 17. On August 17 Tominaga defeated Cima with the help from Mad Blankey, after the match Don Fujii confronted Tominaga because of the way he won the match afterwards Fujii challenged Tominaga to a match. On September 5 to September 23 Tominaga participated at the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League with Yamato and during the Summer Adventure Tag League Tominaga lost to Don Fujii by DQ. Tominaga and Yamato finished the tournament with only 2 points (1 win, 1 draw and 2 losses). On September 27 changed his attire to a hawaiian shirt with the colors of Mad Blankey yellow and Black. On November 16 Tominaga, Cyber Kong and Yamato unsucessfuly challenge Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo Jimmy Saito) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. On December 28 Tominaga had a chance for the Open the Brave Gate Championship but lost by DQ due to removing Flamita's mask. On January 10, 2015 Tominaga participated at the tournament for the Open the Brave Gate Champion but he lost at the first round to Yuga Hayashi. The rest of 2015 Tominaga continued to work on the midcard. On August 16 Tominaga recieved a chance for the Open the Brave Gate Champion but he lost to Akira Tozawa the match was also incluing Super Shisa later that night Mad Blankey was forced to disband after losing to Jimmyz in an 5-on-5 elimination tag team match, where they were betrayed by K-Ness, who had defected to the Jimmyz.< On September 3 Tominaga joined VerserK. On October 4, Punch Tominaga (despite being just a lackey) turned on Shingo Takagi and quit VerserK. Over Generation Four days later Cima formed a new stable with Tominaga, El Lindaman, Eita, Gamma, and rookies Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura. On October 22 Tominaga, Lindaman and Eita participated at the tournament for the Open the Triangle Gate Titles but they lost at the first round to VerserK (Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO). On December 27, Gamma and Tominaga unsuccsefully challenge Naruki Doi and Yamato for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On May 8 to June 4 Tominaga participated at the 2016 King of Gate at block A and he finished at last on his with only 2 points (3 draws and 2 losses) but one of the draws was against Shingo Takagi and the both didn't receive any points. On November 29, VerserK shaved Punch's head and Punch started to wrestle without hair. Luchas de Apuestas record Notes Factions *-akatsuki- (2012-2013) *Mad Blankey (2014-2015) *Over Generation (2015-2017) *VerserK (2017-present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''PT Kick'' (High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent) **Moonsault **''Cross Armbreaker'' ** STO *'Nicknames' **"The Most Famous Trainee In Japan" **"PK" *'Entrance themes' **"HOT OCEAN" Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:-akatsuki- Category:MAD BLANKEY Category:Over Generation Category:Dragon Gate Trueborns